


Late Night Talks

by Sierra_Oceans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mama!Yuuri, Mpreg, Papa!Victor, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Oceans/pseuds/Sierra_Oceans
Summary: Yuuri awakes to Viktor talking to their unborn child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of people liked my last mpreg dabble so I thought, "Why not keep going?" so here we are! If you haven't noticed already, mpreg is involved. If you don't like, don't read. Enjoy! :D

Yuuri was having trouble sleeping since he’s been pregnant. It was always hard for him to find a comfortable position and to stay comfortable for a good stretch of the night. Yuuri shifted a bit in his sleep, feeling a slight tickle across his expanded belly. He waved it off until he felt it again a few moments later. This time it had pressure to it. Yuuri opened his eyes to look down and in a ray of moonlight from the window, he could see the illuminated image of Viktor laying his head against Yuuri’s belly, faced away from Yuuri’s face, and he was talking. He was talking to their baby. The sight alone made Yuuri want to shed a few heartfelt tears, but he restrained himself. He continued to act as though he was asleep to see what Viktor was saying.

“Papa is so excited to meet you little one.” Viktor lulled and he rubbed small circles into Yuuri’s belly with his fingers. “And Mama is excited too. He is doing such a good job of taking care of you.” Yuuri smiled at the sentiment. “I hope you have your mama’s hair and papa’s eyes. It would look so pretty. You would look pretty no matter what though.”

Viktor shifted to turn around, and Yuuri quickly closed his eyes. Viktor lifted Yuuri’s shirt slightly, even though it already hiked up a bit from his growing belly. He planted small kisses across the bottom of his belly. “I can’t wait to play games with you, and teach you to walk and talk and run. If you want you can even skate like Mama and Papa.” Yuuri’s heart could explode from the happiness he felt hearing all of Viktor’s plans for their child. “If you’re a boy, I think I want to name you Alexander. If you’re a girl, maybe I’ll have Mama pick a name for you.” Viktor lifted his head and looked over Yuuri’s bump. “What would you wanna name our baby if it was a girl Yuuri?”

Yuuri opened his eyes in amazement. Viktor chuckled. “I knew you were awake.” Yuuri smiled from ear to ear. “I like the name Yuna for a girl.” He answered.

“Yuna…” Viktor mulled the name over in his head. “Well then,” he leaned down and hugged Yuuri and their child while Yuuri ran his fingers through his soft white hair, “Alexander or Yuna, Mama and Papa will see you in the morning. It’s well past your bedtime my love.” He planted a kiss on his unborn child and on the lips of his lover before falling asleep cradling the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you would like to suggest any prompts for these 2 adorable dorks, mpreg or otherwise, please leave a comment below!


End file.
